¿Hasta qué punto se nos es permitido llegar?
by KatLawliet
Summary: La sociedad es cruel y despiadada y Anthony lo sabía muy bien, ¿Es que acaso estaba mal ir a comer con tu mejor amigo, jugar con su cabello, abrazarlo y lamer algo de su meji-?...oh bueno tal vez si lo era... Oneshot. Drabble. Ianthony. Fluff.


Anthony´s POV

Últimamente todo se había vuelto muy tenso entre Ian y yo, pero tal vez no era por nosotros mismos, sino porque...todos se apañaban en señalarnos de manera negativa cuando interactuábamos entre sí, nos llamaban gays y hacían de cualquier rose entre ambos, algo sexual, que de verdad, nos incomodaba, ya que hasta el hecho de que intercambiar miradas parecía algo comprometedor.

Pero... ¿por qué todos hacían eso?...¿de verdad se miraba como si hubiera algo entre los dos?.

No lo sabía, pero el temor de siquiera verlo me perseguía, sabría que sería juzgado por todos con sólo una pequeña aproximación hacia él y también sabía que Ian estaba consciente de la tensión que nos rodeaba, ya que desde el momento que nos conocimos sus reacciones y pensamientos parecían estar conectados con los míos.

Pero lo importante aquí era: ¿Por qué un trato entre simples amigos había pasado a ser vistos por todos como un romance entre almas gemelas?, ¿era tan raro e inusual lo que ambos hacían?, Mirar, hablar, reír, abrazar... ¿acaso no eran cosas normales? ¿Hasta qué punto la sociedad nos permitía mantenernos en la línea de la amistad?

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era estúpido, era estúpido y cansado el tener que acomodarse a sus demandas para poder eliminar esa incomodidad que había surgido entre nosotros, pero aun así, no paraba de pensar que tal vez y sólo tal vez, existiera algo que no estaba notando, un factor clave que pudiera eliminar, para dejar atrás todas aquellas interpretaciones incorrectas.

¿O tal vez, nada de eso importaba porque de igual forma buscarían la manera?

Y, ¿de verdad eran totalmente **_incorrectas_**?

— Si nos ven de esa forma, es porque realmente debemos ser buenos amigos -había dicho Ian con nerviosismo aclarando un poco su garganta-

Ambos, ahora sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa de un restaurante filmando un "Lunchtime" discutían sobre ese hecho ya que en los últimos meses, estas aseveraciones se había hecho mayores.

— Si...tal vez... -respondí no convencido del todo-

De repente mi mente divagó y olvidándome de todo (del problema en cuestión, del hecho de que estábamos en un lugar público y de que estábamos FILMANDO) mis ojos se posaron hipnóticamente en la comisura de los labios de Ian, quien en ese preciso momento la había ensuciado con salsa de sus papas fritas y no supe por cuanto tiempo lo miré fijamente, molestándome cada segundo por el hecho de que no se diera cuenta, ¿tanto le costaba limpiarse con una servilleta?, pero…¿desde cuándo yo me había vuelto tan meticuloso con ese tipo de cosas?

— Oye Ian, ven...-lo llamé con un movimiento en mis manos indicándole que se acercara-

— ¿Qué? -respondió dudoso y a la defensiva-

— Acerca tu cara un poco -le reiteré un gesto en mi mano-

— ¡N-no!... ¿qué vas a hacerme? -me respondió temeroso- ¡vas a golpearme en la cara!

— ¡No!, ¿Q-que?…como podría- Ahhh… -suspiré resignado-

Cansado de sus tonterías y sin pensarlo demasiado, acerqué mi rostro al suyo pensando por un instante incontrolable que aquella salsa se miraba provocativa y más que molestarme, la deseaba…pero ¿era la salsa?, nunca me había gustado de esa forma, además, si quería un poco yo mismo podía servírmela, así que ¿por qué no pensé lógicamente y simplemente le pasé una servilleta?

En vez de eso, me acerqué a centímetros de su boca y sacando mi lengua lamí aquella salsa que me molestaba, para luego posar mis labios en aquella comisura de sus labios asegurándome que no quedara rastro de esa salsa en ella.

Sólo fueron unos segundos, unos segundos que mi mente parece haberse nublado y fuera mi cuerpo el que tomara el control ya que al separarme y mirar a mi mejor _amigo_ a los ojos, él estaba inmóvil con la mayor expresión de asombro que había visto jamás, sus ojos totalmente abiertos y su boca ligeramente abierta queriendo balbucear algo incompresible. En esos momentos mi mente aún no había asimilado lo que mi cuerpo había hecho, pero luego de unos segundos, al ver el notorio sonrojo en su rostro y pasear mi mirada entre las demás personas del restaurante quienes ya nos miraban ininterrumpidamente y estupefactos caí en cuenta de la situación que había creado.

Entonces supuse que lamer y besar a tu mejor amigo y luego levantarse tomando su mano para huir del lugar no está en la lista de cosas permitidas dentro de una amistad entre hombres...


End file.
